Carnival
by ForneverLightning
Summary: Because there's a chance you might meet your first or only love at a carnival! - NaLu


_Because there's a chance you might meet your first or only real love at a carnival! ~ NaLu _

* * *

I really wanted to go on this ride, but I didn't want to go by myself. The Majestic Love Coaster. It's basically a couple's ride, but I wasn't with anyone. I'm just a happy blond living the single life.

I'm standing in line and as the line moves up, I get more and more nervous than I already am. I'm going to feel so embarassed when I step into the ride alone. I wish I could go with a stranger, but he has to be my age. Nothing more, nothing less.

I hear the ride manager yell something that helps me spring into action. "I have another free seat here if anyone wants to ride with this gentlemen!" Here's my chance. I raise my hand up and I yell 'excuse me' as I bypass the giant crowd. I hope that the stranger I'm about to ride with is my age because I'll freak if he's not.

When I notice I'm already on the cart with someone and the ride had started I turn to his direction. We find ourselves staring directly into our eyes and we stood silent for a good one minute until I spoke first.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Glad to meet you!" I stare at his spiky pink hair and into his black eyes, waiting for his greeting.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel!" He sends a smile my way and I immediately blush. Why am I blushing? I've known him for seconds and I'm already blushing from his smile.

"Do you mind if I ask how old are you?" He looks about my age, but I need to make sure my senses are telling the truth.

"Not at all, I'm twenty-five!" I gulp and start to sweat nervously. I'm on a couple's ride with a guy eight years older than me. But how? "You look-"

When Natsu starts to burst out with laughter, I can't help, but to stare with a questioning look. "I'm just kidding! I'm actually seventeen."

I sit there dumbfounded until I realize I've been tricked. My face turns red with anger and I punch him in the face and quickly send a glare at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

My punch didn't do much, but I know it did some damage from how he was touching his cheek. We both end up glaring at each other until he yells at me. "Why did you hit me!? What's wrong with you!?"

"You fooled around with your age. I didn't want to be riding with a older man. I could've been raped!"

"Are you paranoid of rapers or something? Or are you just a scaredy blond? Learn to calm down, princess!"

I grind my teeth at the word princess. I stare at him with a hurt look and he soons realizes it and turns to another direction. "I'm sorry... If I said something you didn't like..."

"Oh..." Was all I can come up with. I was shocked when he came closer to me and put a arm around my shoulders. "Please, if you wouldn't mind, explain to me."

I smiled and moved closer to him. For the first time someone cared or actually wanted to hear about my feelings ever since my mother died. "Okay, listen carefully."

He nodded and smiled, "Talk away!"

"You see I came from a rich family and I was always called a princess. I never liked it, but I couldn't stop the use of the name. Everywhere I went it was always princess, highness, princess, and princess! It became worse when my parents... D-Died... My father died first, but he never treated me well, so I only cried a bit. When my mother died it was different story because she cared for me the most. Always at my side until her final moments. As her dying words she told me how much she cared for me and how much she didn't like being called princess or queen either. Ever since that day I've hated the word princess because they remind me of my dead parents."

"You talk alot don't you."

I felt like hitting him once more for being so heartless, but a sudden hug stopped me. "I feel sorry for you, Luce. You had a rough life, but I can't say mine was a fairytale because it wasn't."

"What do you-"

"I mean I actually found someone else who had a bad childhood and who's both parents died." I wondered if I'm suppose to feel insulted or relieved. "Explain!" He sighed and tightened his grip on me.

"I'm going to say it as simple and fastfoward as I can. I lost my mother at birth and my dad mysteriously left one day and never came back afterwards. I been traveling around the world ever since I was six and at the age of twelve I meet a blue cat that I named Happy. He's been my best friend ever since. The only memories of my father is this scarf, my warmness, and the strange habit of eating over 100 degrees spicy foods and others things. You see my father may or may not have this strange condition that was passed on to me."

I grab his shoulders and rock him back and forth. "How can you say all that without atleast tearing up?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I already gotten use to having no family so why should I?" I slowly wrap my arms around him and cuddle. "You seem to have it worse than I did."

"But you never got over it so I can't agree!" I sigh and let go, but he's still holding me. "You know you can let go!"

"Oh, sorry! It felt so comfortable though and the softness of your body made it more comfortable!"

"PERVERT!" I yelled and push him away. Even though it did feel good and so warm. I find myself scooting closer to him. "So why were going on this ride in the first place? Doesn't seem a little girly for you?" Natsu shook his head in disagreement. "I just have alot on my mind lately. I need to go somewhere to be alone and think."

"I'm sorry."

Natsu stared at her with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because you wanted to be alone and I jumped in to go with you."

Natsu sighed, but then chuckled, "Don't worry Luce! It's not so bad, I'm actually enjoying myself." I blush and smile, "Yeah, me too!"

As the ride continues down the tunnel, a sudden dose of silence takes over us. For about thirty seconds nothing is said. I stare at Natsu and it looks like he's trying to decide something. I'm about to talk, but he does it first. "So maybe after this we can hang out more!"

"That'll be great. Maybe we can go on the other rides and play the carnival games."

He nodded and a sudden big smile appeared on his face. "Maybe I'll take you back to my home and introduce you to my cat!"

I don't know if he means what I think he means, but it wouldn't hurt to find out. "Whoa! Your home! We're still young so I don't think so!"

He stares at me dumbfounded and burst out with laughter. He stares at me weirdly and I know my answer. "You think I meant THAT? I just want to show you my blue cat, weirdo!"

I laugh, but them stare at him, eyes softening and I suddenly blush. "B-But, Natsu! I know something we can do at your home that isn't THAT!"

"What-" I grab Natsu's scarf and pull him close enough that our lips are connecting. I wrap part of the scarf around me and kiss him more. At first I feel no tongue moving coming from him until we're fighting in our mouths. I feel a hand grab my left breast and I jump up, squealing. "N-Natsu!"

"What's the mat-" I don't let him finish when I immediately slapped him in the cheeks, but neither of us let go of the cuddle. "You can't do that here, we can get in trouble!"

I see him staring at me with wide eyes and I can't help but wonder what's the matter. "Are you-"

"So what your saying is that I can touch your body, but not here?"

I blush and remember what I said. I did say that and it did sounded like what the pink haired boy in front of me was probably thinking. "U-Uhh... W-Wa-Wait... I-I meant... Oh forget it!" I can see the light coming from the end of the tunnel and quickly push Natsu away. I pulled down my shirt and make it look like we did nothing. Nothing at all.

We come out of the tunnel and I see people staring at us like we are a married couple and blush.

"So how was your ride?" I hear many people say and I turn scarlet red. Natsu taps my and smiled, "You okay, Luce?" I nod an 'yes' and quickly grab Natsu to make a getaway. When we're as faraway from that ride I calm down. "That was a close one..."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, idiot! I just felt embarrased!"

"With me? So why did you take me?"

I wanted to slap him for being a complete idiot, but I fought the urge. "I never got that look that everyone gave me back there. The one that said 'aww' or 'good couple' and it was a first."

"Well it's over already so get over it. Let's go enjoy ourselves as the day ends." I nod and we run off.

We have fun going on the rides, playing the games, and sharing the snacks we brought. We end up staying till dark to witness the fireworks and they were beautiful. When we exit the carnival gate we laugh and talk about the things we did.

"So, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I think I know why those people were looking at us funny."

Oh, I got to hear this. "Why?"

He took out a picture and passed it to me. I stare at it and my jaw drops at all the smaller pictures on it. "These were taken on..."

"Yep!"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE RIDE WE WENT ON WAS A SNAPSHOT RIDE!? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THEY TAKE YOUR PICTURE!"

"Really? I thought you knew! You pass by the ride's photo booth before arriving at the actual ride."

"P-Photo b-booth? So those people saw the kissing, cuddling, and the almost-sex that we did!?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah!"

My face went red with embarassment, anger, and believe it or not, satisfaction or pleasure. I grabbed Natsu and smashed my lips on him to relieve my stress. We pulled apart and he laughs at me, to my confusion.

"If your going to kiss me everytime you get mad, that's really fine by me! Really!" He smiles and rubs on me like a little pup.

I giggle at his childness and hug him. "You're a idiot!"

"Haha, come on. I'm not that much of a idiot!" He takes me to his house and when we arrive, there's stuff everywhere. Such a dump. I hear a 'meow' and a blue cat appears and jumps on Natsu's head. "Oh hey, Happy!"

Happy sends a small 'meow' at me and I laugh at the cuteness. Constantly, Happy glances over to me and Natsu over and over. It's like he has a mind of a human because I hear a faint 'meow' and he gets off of Natsu and leaves, keeping us alone. I find myself staring at the furniture and other things on the floor. I start to feel disgusted.

"Natsuuuu, this is really a dump!" He laughs and we walk into his room. His room is different though. Collectables are arranged on shelves and everything seems in order. Plus that scent. It smelled like Natsu and it seems to calm me dowm. We sit down on the bed together and Natsu places his arm around me. "We should celebrate my birthday tomorrow, Luce! I turn eighteen!"

"Wait! Natsu, tomorrow is my birthday too! I'm also turning eighteen!"

Natsu suddenly wears a devious smile. "Doesn't that mean that when the clock hits twelve, we'll both be eighteen."

I nod and I already know what he's talking about. It was all in that devious smile of his. "I guess that's about right, but Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Why wait!?" I kick the door close and the rest follows soon after.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write something either than continuing my other story so I wrote this. AH, now that I go back to school, it's going to take even longer to write. I'm going to try.

Till next time!


End file.
